phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:I Was a Middle Aged Robot
Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course after receiving many "loser" trophies. Unfortunately, Lawrence stumbles into Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a gadget, giving him the mind of a toddler. Read the full summary... Robot Dad Candace and Lawrence bounce past Phineas and Ferb in sacks.jpg Candace and Lawrence bounce past Phineas and Ferb in sacks 2.jpg Phineas and Ferb ponder while Candace crawls by with water on her belly.jpg Candace runs past Phineas and Ferb with eggs.jpg Candace with eggs on her eyes.jpg Perry made Candace trip.jpg File:Candace training for Father-Daughter games.png|Candace is training for the Father-Daughter picnic. Last place trophies.jpg File:MakingWayForANewTrophy.png|Lawrence is looking at past trophies, though they lost all those years. File:Loser.png|A "Loser" trophy. File:Perry'sSecretHouseEntrance.png|Perry goes to his secret HQ as usual... File:That'sPeculiar.png|..but Lawrence sees the entrance... File:SuckedThroughTheTubes.png|...and goes through the tubes to his lair. File:EavesdroppingOnPerry.png|Lawrence learns Perry's a secret agent! File:Lawrence in Memory Eraser.jpg|But Lawrence trips over a cord and falls into the memory eraser! File:LawrenceLostHisMemory.png|After getting Lawrence free, Carl explains the situation to Major Monogram. File:Backup family robots.png|He's built robotic replicas of the Flynn-Fletcher family in case a situation like this happened. Isabella writing a list.jpg File:EULG.jpg|Doofenshmirtz shows off "Eulg", his latest creation. File:EulgDemonstration.png|Eulg takes things apart instead of sticking them together, as Doofenshmirtz demonstrates. File:YouMustReturnToHQ.png|Perry is ordered to return to HQ. File:Restoring Lawrence's memory.png|While Carl restores Lawrence's memory... File:PerryPilotingLawrenceRobot.png|...Perry will pilot the robot in his place. MiddleAgedRobot.png File:FloatingPepSquadMobile.png|The floating pep squad mobile. File:ObservationDeck.png|The Observation Deck. File:EngineDeck.png|The Engine Deck. File:FunBounceRoom.png|And the Fun Bounce Room. File:Dad hasn't shown up yet.png|Candace is worried that her father hasn't appeared yet. File:LindaCaughtInTraffic.png|Linda, however, is caught in a traffic jam. File:NeverMindHe'sHere.png|The Lawrence robot shows up at the picnic. File:Let'sGetCheckedIn.png|"Let's get checked in, dad!" File:Blimp commentary.png|Phineas provides commentary on the events from the blimp. File:FatherDaughterTugOfWar.png|The Tug-of-War event. File:FiresideGirlsCharge.png|"Charge!" File:SkywritingEncouragement.png|They even skywrite in the sky for her! File:PhineasAndFerbAreDrivingABlimp.png|Candace telling "Dad" Phineas and Ferb are driving a blimp. File:PieEatingContest.png|The pie eating contest. File:Awkward moment 2.png|Balthazar sees Perry putting away the pies. ("Eewww!") File:Balloon animal entry.png|Their balloon animal entry, which they lose on as it's not an animal. File:RobotOverheating.png|Candace panics when she sees her "Dad" overheat. File:PerrySweating.png|Despite sweating from the robot overheating, Perry must continue his mission. File:Cooling off the Lawrence robot.png|Perry cools down the robot after Candace hands it some water. File:Balloon toss.png|Candace and "Lawrence" doing the balloon toss. File:We'veRestoredHisMemory.png|Perry is informed that Lawrence's memory is fully restored. File:MakingTheSwitch.png|They switch the fake Lawrence with the real one while Candace is distracted. File:Awkward moment 1.png|Balthazar sees Carl and Perry. File:We'reInSecondPlace.png|Candace tells him they're in second place. File:Adult diaper factory.png|Doof's target: The Adult Diaper Factory. File:Eulg.jpeg|Five minutes from target. File:EulgTakesApartPlane.png|But he accidentally spills some Eulg on his plane and it falls apart. File:We started a wave.png|Phineas and Ferb start a wave. File:SackRaceStart.png|Phineas starts the sack race. File:IRememberTheRhyme.png|When they slip up, Lawrence remembers the rhyme to get them in the rhythm. File:SlidingDownLadders.png|The Fireside Girls get ready for their final cheer. File:SafeLandingOnBlimp.png|While Doof makes a safe landing... File:PlaneDebrisFallsOnDoof.png|The debris from the plane falls on Doof. File:TackDelflatesBlimp.png|And a stray tack pops the blimp... File:Blimp deflates out of control.png|...causing the blimp to go out of control. File:NewFiresideGirls.png|Bubblegum, bubblegum, running in the sack! Bubble Gum chant.JPG File:HopToTheFinish.png|Hop to the finish and don't look back! Ferb cheers for Candace and Dad.JPG Fireside cheerleaders.JPG Judy's Goodbye 107 (2).jpg|link=Fireside Girls Go Candace! Go Dad!.JPG File:SackRaceWinners.png|Candace and Lawrence win the sack race! File:I'mSoProudOfYou.png|Linda congratulates them for winning. File:FatherDaughterWinners.png|They also win first place overall in the competitions! Candace and dad win Picnic.jpg File:I've Seen You Somewhere.png|"Didn't I see you somewhere before?" File:FireUpTheMemoryEraser.png|"Carl! We gotta fire up the memory eraser again!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. I Was a Middle Aged Robot